


Stuck in a lift

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Other, This is like a crack fic, based on the story of freddie saying they were stuck on a lift, brian is observant, but he gets knocked out later on, freddie is small and helpful, roger is trying to kill people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically the boys hit number #1 they celebrate and they end up getting stuck in the elevator.





	Stuck in a lift

**Author's Note:**

> i get lazy at the end because i’m too enveloped in two different beatle stories. this was supposed to be posted in early september but-

Bohemian Rhapsody hit number one a week ago. Every radio station was consistently requested of the infamous song. Checks were made. Fans of almost every country took quick notice of the famous group called; Queen. They all wanted a piece of the band.   
But here they were, in a stuck in a bloody lift at an expensive hotel. They came to a conclusion, after their celebration of mindlessly jumping up and down in the lift, that the number one group in England would die of suffocation. 

"How many hours do you think we have before we suffocate?" Roger somewhat cheerfully asked, still recovering from the adrenaline that rushed through his body. His blonde baby hair's stuck against his forehead which was glistening with sweat, and his flushed face was another clue that he was buzzed with excitement from earlier. 

Freddie looked up from his chipped black polished nails, brown eyes locking onto the blue ones staring expectantly at him. "Ask Brian, he's the smartest." Freddie said softly, glancing over at Brian with a friendly warmth spreading in his gaze. 

"I don't know, maybe a few hours." Brian shrugged, exhaling happily as he leant the back of his head against the wall of the lift they were in. 

John nonchalantly yawned, resting the side of his head on Freddie's shoulder. "It was nice knowing you guys. Glad we got a number one hit before we could die." He had then said, squirming onto a comfortable position on the hardwood floor of the elevator. 

"There has to be some way to get out of here. I can't die." Roger sprouted up on his feet, approaching the doors of the lift which were shut tightly together. The blonde haired man had then pushed the tip of his fingers in between the doors, aggressively trying to pry it open with a few strangled grunts and shifts of his position. 

"If you do that it'll just close more tighter." Brian flatly informed, while he casually stared over at Roger who continued to stubbornly pry the elevator doors apart. Freddie lifted his head up to watch Roger open the doors up, he curled his small hands into a fist and punched Roger in the thigh. 

"Ow!" Roger grunted, clumsily plopping back down on the floor right next to Brian. He leaned back against the wall of the lift and rubbed his thigh, while unknowingly pouting his lips. 

"Stop it, stop it! You heard what he said you tart, you'll kill us faster!" 

John snickered, covering his mouth as he leant up a bit to laugh properly at Roger who only poked his tongue out at the black haired man. Freddie had then stretched one leg out, which took up most of the space in the small elevator room. 

"Oh no you don't. If you're going to do that take off those bloody clogs. Brian already has his legs spread." Roger complained, pressing his knees against his chest as Freddie's leg knocked against the side of his hips. 

Brian subconsciously slumped down, making his legs take up more space. Freddie whined as Brian's feet knocked against his knee, moving his leg up above Brian's so that he could get more comfortable. John and Roger simultaneously shifted into the corners of the elevator, trying to stay away from the jungle of legs being consistently thrown over each other's. Brian loudly grunted as he felt Freddie's clog accidentally shove up against his crotch, causing a sensational feeling of pain rise up his spine and nerves. 

"Sorry mate. Guess I win." Freddie smirked cheekily, crossing both of his legs as Brian pulled both of his long legs up to his chest to caress his hurting ballsacks. 

"Freddie that hurt!" 

"You're the one who moved your long legs first!" 

"You're the shortest in the group, those clogs are just making you taller." Brian swiftly retorted, causing Roger to sputter out laughing in the corner. Just for the laughter, Freddie swung his legs towards Roger's direction, having the front of his clogs mash against Roger's crotch. 

Roger let out a falsetto like howl, cupping his privates in his two hands as he curled up into a ball. Roger turnt away from the three men, and trembled with every shot of pain he earned from the intruding kick. Freddie and John were too busy laughing to notice Roger was mumbling incoherent things about killing them in their sleep. Brian who was injured as well couldn't help but to laugh at Roger's incapacity. 

"Getting muggy in here." John mumbled, undoing his buttons as his face became thick with sweat. 

"Everyone is breathing through their mouths." Brian said, as he crossed his legs in an indian style position. He didn't want to have Freddie's clog knock against his dick once again. 

"Yeah Freddie stop breathing through your mouth." Roger said, voice softer than usual as he still trying to recover from Freddie's clog attack. 

Freddie only blinked, unbothered by the dry teasing Roger tried to inflict on him. "I'll kick you again blondie, don't play with me." 

"Please don't."

"Thought so." 

"Can't you guys believe we're famous now? It kind of happened fast if you asked me. First we were known just a bit, and now we have a number one!" Brian exclaimed, still shocked at how things turnt out under a few years tops. 

"Kind of realized that about twenty minutes ago." John tiredly put in, his wit was at its best when he was tired. Brian wasn't really entertained about it, but Roger and Freddie were trying to hold in their laughs only because Brian was wearing clogs too. They desperately did not want to get kicked in the dick. 

"What did the Beatles used to say? To the toppermost of the popp-"

"The Beatles broke up five years ago." 

"Yeah but-"

"Brian you're breathing too much from your mouth." 

Freddie and Roger bounced their gaze back and forth from Brian to John. The amusing banter was taking a toll on both of them, making it hard for them not to laugh at Brian's deadpanned reactions. 

"John, I'm trying to celebrate our sudden blow up."

John lifted his head up. "The only thing that's about to blow up here, is me. I have claustrophobia so I'm going to be spazzing out sooner or later. I'm tired, and I'm hungry. It's late. My life will forever be changed. I want to go to home." He said, while tilting his head to the side so it was resting against the wall. 

"John finna die." Roger said, crawling over towards the younger Queen member and comforting him into a bear hug. 

John simply muffled, "Yes." Into Roger's shoulder. 

Freddie's stomach softly growled and it caused the oldest member to blush gently as he held his stomach, "I could go for something to eat too." He murmured embarrassed at the sound that left from his stomach. 

"Was that a stomach growl?" Brian looked at Freddie, something mixing with amazement in his eyes as he stared at his shorter friend. 

"Yes?"

"That was so cute." Roger squealed the sentence out before anyone else could. He had then released his hold of John and crawled towards Freddie, resting his hand on his mate's stomach as he felt the vibration of hunger bubble up under his palm. "It went like grr."

Freddie blinked in confusion before shifting around uncomfortably, while his face turnt into a darker shade of red. "Stop it!" Freddie gently slapped Roger's hand away, while hiding the forming smile on his face with his other hand. 

"That was the most softest stomach growl I ever heard." John said, smiling at his embarrassed friend who only crumbled under the warm gazes. 

"I don't why we're surprised, Freddie is a soft person." Brian softly said, staring at Freddie in sheer adoration. 

"I wasn't soft when I had my clog shoved into you and Roger's dick was I?" Freddie spat, feeling himself slip into a bratty submissive type mood. He only slipped into that stare of consciousness with the few men he invited into his bed, and whenever they treated him like he was the softest little kitten on Earth. 

"Even doing that is adorable for you Freddie." Roger laughed, and gave Freddie some space. "It's just that you're so small." 

"And you aren't? You're just an inch taller than me." Freddie softly argued, while the affectionate stares he was getting became too much for him to keep up his tough persona. 

"Doesn't matter, you're still the smallest one." 

"I'm older than all of you."

"Mentally the youngest." 

"Fuck off." 

The elevator moved a bit, causing a mechanical groan to come from outside the small room. Everyone fell silent as they heard the eerie creaking of the metals on the outside of the elevator move.   
"That didn't sound good." John said, his voice blunt and his eyes red with tiredness. Freddie shifted uneasily, standing up as he approached the elevator buttons and Brian along with Roger stood up as well. 

"See- I knew it. Death is at our door." Roger said, not helping the rising anxiety the three other men were getting. Even John tossed his eyes around the room in slight fear of what was going to happen if they couldn't get out of this elevator.

"Shut up Rog." Freddie said through a light giggle, looking over at the blonde with a playful smile beginning to form on his face. 

"This has to happen to the number one group in England. That's a rather short story of victory on our part." John said, as he crossed his arms while exhaling in aggravation mixed in with anxiety from the tension filled creaking of the elevator. 

"I'm not surprised." Brian somewhat cheerfully said, while he placed his palm on the cold silver doors. "Maybe our families will tell our grandchildren about us, and how brave we were to survive in a stick elevator." 

"What if we don't survive?" Freddie asked the exact question that was lingering in their heads, and it made the situation take a turn for the worst. Roger began to exhale and inhale quickly, taking up all of the left over oxygen inside of the cubicle shaped room they all were stuck in. "Wait- don't hyperventilate, you'll kill us all faster." Freddie nonchalantly said as he approached Roger to wrap his arms around him, comforting the blonde lad who's anxiety was rising ever so highly. 

"There's a vent you know, maybe we can climb up there and bust into a working lift." John shrugged, staring up deadpanned at the vent in the ceiling which nobody else had noticed except for him. 

"One, two, three not it." Roger quickly spurred out through his panicked breaths,

"Not it!" Brian yelped afterwards, 

"Not it!" John loudly called out, which made everyone turn to Freddie who was so lost. Brian approached the shorter man, and grabbed at his forearm to pull him off of Roger over towards the vent which was above his head. "Alright Fred, all you have to do is climb through the vents and find another vent seal to another lift." 

"Why me?"

"Because you're the slimmest of us all, and you're the tiniest. You can fit through literally anything." Roger breathlessly said, which all the others nodded in agreement to. "Plus, I'm taking up all the oxygen left in this bloody lift."

"Yeah, you are." John added on, glancing over at Roger with the side of his eye as he shifted his weight to his other leg. "I'm tired, can you just do it Freddie?"

"Or maybe we could wait until someone else comes and help us right?" Freddie nervously asked, as he glanced at his watch to not catch anyone's gaze at the moment while he thought about this. Roger shook his head, then continued his dramatic hyperventilating regiment. "It seems as if we'll die way before that from Roger's carbon dioxide." Brian commented, before grasping at Freddie's waist to lift him upwards without any consent. Nonetheless Freddie sighed, and punched his fist against the vent seal. It broke open on impact, which made Brian along with the help of Roger and John lift Freddie all the way up into the vent. 

••• 

The feel of dust below his hands as he crawled down the right side of the vent sent shivers down Freddie’s spine. Whilst breathing through his nose to avoid any dust getting directly in his mouth, the man crawled quickly since his eyes were starting to water up and itch. The sound of his knees and hands moving against the thin vents, causing different sounds of discomfort to come from the metal made his skin bristle with goosebumps. Nevertheless, Freddie continued to crawl in the pitch black darkness — trying to keep his panicked sensational feeling down a notch so he wouldn’t mess up his route. The tears in his eyes already made it hard enough to see, after trying to rub them off with his clothed forearm and try not to scream for his friends. 

“Come on Freddie,” Freddie whispered to himself after stopping to rub his eyes with his shirt, the burning from the persistent rubbing decided to sink in mercilessly. An anxiety attack was well on the way near, so he began to crawl even more faster until he thought he was close to another vent. 

What he didn’t know, was that there was a literal squared hole in front of him that led to washing room of the hotel. After another stride, his hand had missed the other platform it was supposed to go on and he fell face first down the dark abyss. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!” Freddie began to squeak as he tried to grab onto something, the strong wind of the brisk fall captured his long hair and blinded him to see whatever he was falling to. 

First he landed on the side of an empty, metal cart which immediately took him out since his head hit it first. Then he limply fell on his back, knocked out cold and unconscious. The laundry worker named; Todd jumped at the sudden noise and from the sight of a literal person falling out through the vent. Todd walked over towards the unconscious man, glancing down at him for awhile before nonchalantly kicking the side of Freddie with his boot to check is he was alive. “Uh- Richard! Come over here!” 

The man named Richard sauntered over, placing his dirty hand on his hips as he stared over at Todd. “What the hell could it be this time Todd?” He asked impatiently, while he cocked his head to the side. 

“This man fell from the vent.” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he hit his head pretty hard on the cart.” 

Richard turnt his body towards Freddie, and his eyes slightly widened before he swiftly turnt back towards Todd. “Oh this is Freddie Mercury, from the top of the pops! He was the one singing Killer Queen, and that Bohemian Rhapsody song with Queen.” 

It took Todd several seconds to panic, “Oh blazes we better get him help!” 

So off they went, lifting Freddie up in their arms and to carry him towards the lift. Several other men watched in blatant confusion, but decided to proceed on with their day and just ignore the workers. 

•••

“I’m pretty sure Freddie’s in trouble.” John said rather tediously, as he paced himself back and forth in the elevator. In his mind to distract him, he began to connect the dots of the lines that formed into squares and if squares could be a circle. “Oh my God I should have never said anything about climbing the vents, this all my fault, fuck fuck.” John began to panic at the thought of losing Freddie, and he ran his hand through his hair while his tired eyes grew wide. 

“Yeah, I don’t think climbing the vents was a good idea.” Brian dismissively muttered more to himself than anyone, as he watched intently as Roger did jumping jacks in the corner in an attempt to make them all die faster. “The doors, they’re opening!” Roger pointed out, stopping his murderous exercises all of a sudden. John was the first one to rush towards the opening doors, and secondly was Brian, third of course was an exhausted Roger Taylor. 

A firefighter stuck out his hand, “Grab my hand! One by one!” He ordered, which caused John to quickly smack each and every hand away before grasping the firefighters hand first. As John was lifted up, he looked around at the different firefighters there and began to search around for Freddie. Without paying attention for the other two bandmates of his, John was running down the halls of the hotel and checking in on every room on the second floor they were on for Freddie. Brian and Roger soon caught up with him, calling out Freddie’s name as if it was the only word they knew of. 

John spotted an elevator opening down the hall which revealed two dirty men (Todd and Richard) holding a unconscious Freddie. Roger seemed to have spotted them too because he began to grow angry, misunderstanding the whole situation to thinking they were going to shag the life out of his unconscious friend. The blonde haired man began to sprint towards the lift screaming out obscenities, and John amongst Brian followed him with their blood rushing just as fast. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Richard reaches out and pressed the button to the fourth floor, causing the lift to be shut closed just in time before the three men could attack. Todd gave Richard a high-five, which made him almost hastily drop Freddie onto the ground. 

“Bloody fucking hell!” Roger stomped his foot, until John grabbed at his and Brian’s forearm, unhesitatingly running over towards the other elevator across the hall. Once inside, John made a risqué guess and plucked the fourth floor button with heavy observation from Brian. 

Both lift doors opened at the same time, and Todd immediately pressed the first floor button again. Richard sucked his teeth and began to drag Todd out the lift, sprinting down the hallway with Todd following him whilst holding Freddie in his arms. The three angry Queen members chased after them, hot on their tail by every dip and turn, zig zag and high jumps they tried to pull as an obstacle. “Give him back you dumb fucks!” Roger shouted, 

Todd purposely kicked over a mop sign, jumping over it as he continued to run. Brian tripped on it as soon his foot his it, falling down on the floor with a harsh thud that had Richard laughing throughout the hallways. Roger stopped to help Brian up, briefly checking him out before dragging him down the hall to follow up with John. 

Freddie’s eyes fluttered open, and from the rotting smell coming from the suits of the two workers. He immediately scrunched up his nose, and over-panicked by winging his fist back to strike Todd in the nose. The sudden hit caused Todd to lose all balance, and he fell forward dropping Freddie on the ground. The younger man rolled a bit on the floor, before getting up and looking back at Richard who stopped to look back at him. During the staring contest, John, Roger and a limping Brian all caught up with Freddie out of breath. 

“Are you okay?” Roger breathlessly asked, genuinely concerned about his friend. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” 

“What happened?” Brian softly asked, as he knelt down to Freddie’s level.

“Kind of fell and hit my head, no biggie really darling.” 

John dropped down on his knees and hugged Freddie tightly, which Freddie hugged back in return with a happy giggle. “I’m fine you know, let’s just not jump on the lifts around here anymore.” 

Richard approached them, grasping onto a bleeding Todd. “We were just trying to get him help. He was knocked out cold, and we thought you guys were some kind of pimps.” 

Roger smiled at being called a pimp, but he only nodded in understanding. “I thought you guys were trying to do something else, it just- sorry.”

“You’re alright.” Richard smiled, and he crossed his arms which meant he let go of Todd. Todd basically fell on his arse, but nobody did not seem to mind for now. 

“He’s alright, so I guess you’re alright too.” Brian put in with a pleasant gleam on his face.

“Let’s just not try and climb any vents anymore.”

•••


End file.
